Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemotaxis chambers, i.e., to chambers for measuring the effect of concentration gradients of mobile chemicals upon the directional response of biological cells. More specifically, the present invention relates to chemotaxis test sites comprising top and bottom regions separated by one or more membrane filters.